


She Hides In Fear Of Others Eyes Casting Judgement

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Adultery, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Homophobia, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Jodie, a woman not known for much, she was there, but what was her life like before, did she sin as you did?(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	She Hides In Fear Of Others Eyes Casting Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Jodie moaned, as the woman sucked in her clit, her juices flowing onto the woman's face, said woman smirked, and began to finger Jodie. Harry was out for the day, this was wrong, she knew that, but, she could never admit to him about her sexuality.

He would be furious, no one would approve, maybe Harry would, but she had once told an old friend when they were little, that she liked girls, her friend was disgusted, and made fun of Jodie, they told her parents, and all her friends, who continued to make fun of her, and even beat her up.

Jodie moaned feeling the woman insert three fingers in her, pumping them in and out, her moans filled the empty house, her moans played like music to the woman's ears, the woman hummed, the vibrations sending Jodie's mind into a frenzing.

She let out a long and drawn out moan, cumming on the woman's face, who continued to lap at her pussy, drinking up everything she had to offer. She pulled away, staring at Jodie, a smile played her lips, the woman before her was stunning, her body covered in sweat, and she was a moaning mess, panting.


End file.
